La otra Higurashi
by RemolachaWeasley
Summary: Kuma y Kagome son primas, sin embargo podría decirse que lo único que tienen en común es su carácter, la era Sengoku, y los hijos de Inu no Taisho. NO ES PLAGIO. Me consiguen en Wattpad como MissWeasleyDiAngelo.
1. Capítulo 1: Me las pagarás Kagome!

¡Me las pagaras Kagome!

 _ **Narra Kuma:**_

Mi nombre es Kuma Higurashi, y ahora voy de camino a casa de mi prima Kagome para _intentar_ hacer la tarea.

Cuando por fin llego veo que Kagome se dirige al templo que atiende su familia, con todo y mochila. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

La seguí hasta el templo, ya estaba por meterse al pozo cuando la sujeto del hombro, asustandola.

-¡Kuma! ¡Me asustaste!- puso una mano sobre su pecho-

-¿A donde se supone que vas? Tenemos que hacer la tarea...-apreté más el agarre, ahora en su brazo, mientras la halaba hacia la salida-

-N-no puedo explicartelo prima...-intentó soltarse de mi agarre, lo cual es casi imposible-

-Kagome... - dijo la voz de un chico desde el interior del pozo- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto...?¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó un chico de cabellos plateados y orejas de perro mientras salia del pozo-

-Kuma, la prima de Kagome- lo miré desafiante- ¿Y tú eres...?-pregunté de vuelta-

-Me llamo InuYasha. Y lo siento, _prima de Kagome,_ pero ella debe venir conmigo ahora mismo- sujetó a mi prima del otro brazo, halandola, y a mi junto con ella-

-Un momento... primero van a explicarme qué rayos está pasando aquí- frené en seco, haciendo que ese tal InuYasha también se detuviera-

-¡Ay! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Tendrás que venir con nosotros ahora- me tomó del otro brazo, separandome de Kagome.

A paso veloz los tres saltamos al pozo. Cuando creí que nos matariamos por semejante locura entramos a una especie de portal, y fuimos a salir en el mismo pozo.

-Muy bien, llegamos- dijo el tal InuYasha-

-¿Llegar? ¿A donde exactamente?-pregunté curiosa-

-A la epoca antigua, la epoca del Japón feudal-me explicó mi prima-

-Ya... luego se ponen a charlar- el de orejas de perro nos tomó a Kagome y a mí y salió de un salto del pozo con nosotras a cuestas-

-InuYasha, señorita Kagome. Es un gusto que hayan vuelto- un monje vestido de negro y morado apareció de sabrá Dios dónde, seguido de una muchacha muy bonita con un gran bumerang a su espalda, un niño con una cola de zorro y una gatita de dos colas y ojos rojizos- Oh... pero quién es usted, hermosa señorita- se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba allí parada y me tomó de ambas manos, acercandolas a su rostro- Yo soy Miroku ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-besó mis manos-

-¡MIROKU!-exclamó la chica del bumerang-

-¿¡Qué!?-sin siquiera pensarlo le di un fuerte rodillazo en las partes nobles, un movimiento súper efectivo contra los chicos-

-Ayayay...-se quejó en el suelo el monje que al parecer se llama Miroku-

-¡Ja! Te lo tienes bien merecido Miroku... eso te ganas por mujeriego.-comentó InuYasha con sorna-

-Y tú no te salvas Kagome... por tu culpa, y por culpa del caniche parlante ahora estoy en la época del Japón feudal... ¡y con el uniforme del colegio! ¡con lo mucho que lo aborrezco! ¡Me la pagarás caro Kagome! Agradece que traje la mochila negra, que si hubiese sido la blanca... más te vale que no haya sido la blanca...-la mire a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y ella tragó grueso-

-Hecho...-dijo con un hilo de voz mi prima-

Ahora que lo pienso bien; no creo que despues de todo haya sido una mala idea el ser arrastrada a esta epoca.


	2. Chapter 2: Por idiota

Por idiota.

 _ **Narra Sesshomaru:**_

Me encontraba caminando acompañado por Rin, Ann-Hun y Jaken; decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez con InuYasha, o por lo menos a hacerlo enojar. Paré en seco al llegar a la aldea en la que el torpe de mi hermano suele quedarse junto a sus _amigos;_ pues se había sumado al grupo una nueva chica que, por la manera tan extraña de vestir, viene del mismo lugar que la tal Kagome.

Era diferente de cualquier humano que haya visto antes. Era realmente muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro peinado en una cola alta recogido al final en una extraña trenza, de tez inmaculadamente blanca, y no sabría decir si sus ojos son azules o ligeramente morados.

-Sesshomaru-sama... ¿le sucede algo?-la voz de Rin me hizo volver a tierra-

-Por supuesto que no, Rin- la pequeña me miro confundida- Estoy bien, Rin-me agaché y alboroté con cariño su oscuro cabello azabache. Estas muestras de afecto solo las tenia con ella-

-Amo bonito... será mejor que nos demos prisa- Jaken me halaba levemente del kimono.

Volteé a ver a lo que se referia Jaken y me di cuenta de que se dirigian hacia las afueras de la aldea. Me levanté de golpe, sobresaltandolos.

-Sigamos.- dije con mi usual tono de voz, como si nada hubiese pasado, reanudando la marcha-

 _ **Narra InuYasha:**_

Mientras saliamos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede percibí un aroma conocido. Ese desagradable olor solo puede ser Sesshomaru, por lo que de inmediato me puse alerta.

-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?-oí que me preguntaba Miroku-

-Nada... solo es Sesshomaru...-miré alrededor pero no logre verlo- Anda por ahí, eso es todo.-seguí avanzando-

 _ **Narra Sesshomaru:**_

¡Ja! Mi torpe hermano ya notó mi presencia, pero eso me da igual.

-¡Sesshomaru!-gritó apenas me acerqué un poco más, e inmediatamente desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Nada que te importe InuYasha... yo solo pasaba por aquí en son de paz-dije levantando mi mano derecha-

-Si claro... Ya dime a qué viniste-guardó a Colmillo de Acero, pero seguia mirandome con obvia desconfianza-

-Y yo ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia- alcé el rostro en un gesto arrogante-

-Wow, wow, wow... momento... ¿Tú quién eres? - preguntó la extraña chica viendome con el ceño fruncido y una mano sobre su cadera-

-Kuma, él es mi hermano Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, ella es Kuma, la prima de Kagome - presentó de forma rapida y directa InuYasha-

-¡Ah! Vaya...-me miro de arriba a abajo, dibujando una minuscula sonrisa en sus labios- InuYasha... por la forma en que siempre te refieres a tu hermano creí que tenia tres ojos o algo así- dijo ella dandole un zape en la nuca, a lo que yo solo me reí un poco-

-¿Por qué me pegas?-se quejó sobandose la zona golpeada-

-Por idiota-le dio otro golpe- Abajo.-dijo e InuYasha se estampó contra el suelo a causa de la magia del collar que lleva.

Aun cuando esta chica llamada Kuma es humana, tiene algo diferente que me llama la atención. Creo que podria ser digna de que un demonio de raza pura como yo se fije en ella.


	3. Chapter 3: Ordeno mis ideas

Ordeno mis ideas.

 _ **Narra Sesshomaru:**_

¿¡Qué locuras estoy pensando!? ¡Eso iría en contra de todos mis principios!  
No... debo concentrarme. No puedo fijarme en una humana.

-Bueno, como sea - dijo InuYasha- Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Naraku no va a aparecer asi como asi. Sabemos que está hacia el noroeste, así que es hacia allá donde debemos dirigirnos- InuYasha emprendió su camino nuevamente-

¿Con que noroeste, eh? Deje que se adelantaran, mientras ordenaba mis ideas. Después de todo ellos van por un lado y yo voy por otro.

 _ **Narra Kuma:**_

¿Es impresión mía o el hermano de InuYasha se quedó viendome? Volteé hacia atras buscandolo con la mirada, y lo encontré mirandome fijamente. Aparté la vista sonrojada. ¿Será que le gusté?

¿¡Pero que locuras entoy pensando!? InuYasha siempre ha dejado claro que su hermano no es precisamente _amigo_ de los humanos, pues es un demonio de raza pura que cree que los humanos (y por ende también los hibridos como InuYasha) son inferiores a él...

Aunque si eso es cierto... ¿Por qué había una niña humana acompañandolo? Y a mi mis ojos no me engañan, era una niña humana.

Sacudí rapidamente mi cabeza para intentar despejar mi mente. Necesito ordenar mis ideas, y fijarme en si Sesshomaru se había quedado viendome o no, no me ayudaba en lo más minimo.

Hablaba animadamente con mi prima cuando de repente un fuerte remolino de viento me tiró al piso, y de dicho tornado apareció un chico de tez morena y largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, vestido con lo que me pareció piel de lobo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres lobo sarnoso?-preguntó InuYasha con tedio-

-Nada que sea de tu interes perro pulgoso...-el chico se volteó a ver a mi prima- Preciosa Kagome... pienso en ti en cada momento del dia - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de mi prima-

-No es por interrumpir su "romance"...-me acuclillé- Pero a mí nadie me tira al piso de esa... forma-hice un barrido con mi pie derecho derribando al chico lobo- Y mucho menos me ignoran-terminé de ponerme de pie-

-Etto... disculpa Kuma... él es Koga - dijo mi prima levemente sonrojada-

-Como sea...-me encogí de hombros y me aleje de ellos- Disculpa aceptada.

 _ **Narra Koga:**_

¿Y a esta que le pasa? O sea, no me conoce, ni yo a ella claro, ¡y me trata de esa forma! Aunque es bastante parecida a mi preciosa Kagome... Quizás... No Koga, concentrate, Kagome es tu mujer, ella y nadie más.  
Tienes que ordenar tus ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Tú?

¿Tú?

 _ **Narra Sesshomaru:**_

Esta humana me es desconcertante... La prima de la tal Kagome. Todas las demás criaturas se encogen ante mi, aunque sea un poco, incluso la tal Kagome. Pero ella no, Kuma se enfrenta a mi, como si fuéramos iguales, eso es lo que me desconcierta.

 _ **Narra Kuma:**_

Sesshomaru es un engreído, se cree mucho solo porque es un _yokai,_ ay sí, gran cosa. Por eso lo encaro, me parece de lo más divertido ver su expresión desconcertada.

Y hablando de _yokais_ irritantes... ese tornado solo puede ser Koga... tsk, lobo metíche.

-Mi preciosa Kagome, ¿cómo has estado el día de hoy?-le preguntó meloso el lobo a mi prima- Esa bestia inútil no te ha hecho mal alguno, ¿verdad?-

-N-no, no debes preocuparte, Koga-kun-respondió mi prima sonrojada-

-Ella está más que bien, lobo de pacotilla-intervino InuYasha parándose detrás de Kagome, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella- Además, tenía entendido que sales con una loba llamada Ayame, ¿no?-preguntó con sorna el caniche-

-E-eso no es asunto tuyo, perro pulgoso-se sonrojó el lobo metíche- Volveré a verte pronto, preciosa Kagome-besó las manos de mi prima y se fue igual de rápido como llegó-

-Vale... viene Koga y yo me pierdo todo el show...-se lamentó Miroku regresando junto a Sango y Shippo con unos cuantos pescados cada uno. Kirara se veía de lo más feliz-

 _ **Narrador Externo:**_

Y así va pasando el mes, hasta que llegó la luna nueva, cuando la oscuridad es mayor.

 _ **Narra Kuma:**_

Ya anocheció, y con la oscuridad llegó la necesidad de ir a otro lugar.

-¿No lo sienten?-pregunté de repente, mirando en todas las direcciones que podía-

-¿Nani?-preguntó InuYasha, ahora humano-

-Una... fuerza, o algo así...-lo miré a los ojos, ahora cafés por la luna nueva-

-¿Una fuerza, Kuma-chan?-preguntó el Monje Miroku-

-Sí, bueno, es la mejor manera de describirlo...-dije a la vez que me ponía de pie- Iré a ver qué es- empecé a caminar-

-Deberías tener cuidado, podría ser Naraku- advirtió InuYasha-

-Sí, sí...-hice un gesto vago con la mano y seguí andando-

 _ **Narra Sesshomaru:**_

Miré alrededor, juraría que sentí una presencia muy cerca de mí. Iré a investigar.

-Jaken, cuida a Rin- dije y empecé a caminar-

-Por supuesto amo bonito...

-Regrese pronto Sesshomaru-sama

No dije nada, solo seguí avanzando, la verdad yo nunca sigo algo tan trivial como una _"corazonada",_ pero esta vez es diferente... como si mi cuerpo supiera dónde ir y mi mente aún no lo descifrara. Se oye realmente estúpido, pues _"las corazonadas"_ son un concepto _humano,_ sin embargo aquí estoy yo, haciéndole caso a un simple impulso.

 _ **Narrador Externo:**_

Sesshomaru y Kuma avanzaron en la oscuridad, hasta una cueva oculta tras una catarata.

 _ **Narra ?:**_

-¡Tenshi!-escuché que me gritaban- ¿Ya están aquí nuestros _invitados_?

-Sí, mi Señora. Ya están en el lago de la entrada- hice una reverencia-

-Déjalos entrar, Tenshi- dijo mi Señora-

-Hai- me levanté, acomodé mi kimono y me dispuse a ejecutar mi labor-

 _ **Narrador Externo:**_

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la cueva, el _yokai_ de largo cabello plateado y la humana de ojos azulinos se encontraron cara a cara.

 _-¿¡Tú!?_ -preguntaron al unísono; Kuma con el asombro brillando en sus ojos, y el tenue sonrojo oculto por la penumbra; Sesshomaru en cambio, con la confusión visible en sus finas facciones, aunque con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos dorados-

Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué estaba el otro allí, pero sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano ante la aparición de una figura femenina en la entrada de la cueva. Con un kimono púrpura con detalles plateados, que resaltaba su figura y su cabello bicolor, entre gris y dorado.

-Síganme, _onegai-_ dijo la mujer dando media vuelta-


End file.
